Igranie z Ogniem
by evans558
Summary: Snape pracuje nad lekiem na śpiączkę, w którą wpadł Ron Weasley. Jak mu się uda? I czy przyjmie pomoc od Hermiony? Moje pierwsze Snamione, myślę, że kanon jest obecny :D.
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

Padał deszcz. Hermiona stała pośrodku równiny patrząc w niebo, które co jakiś czas przeszywała błyskawica. Myślała o Ronie, o swoich rodzicach, o tych wszystkich, którzy zginęli... Poczuła ciepło na policzku i zdała sobie sprawę, że płacze. Do tej pory ignorowała strumyki łez, myląc je z kroplami deszczu spływającymi jej po twarzy. Powietrze przesycone zapachem wilgotnej gleby sprawiało, że czuła się lepiej. Zawsze lubiła wychodzić na spacer po burzy. Ona i Ron często bywali w lesie, kilka kilometrów od Nory. Chłopak znał te okolice jak własną kieszeń i za każdym razem zaprowadzał dziewczynę na polanę w samym centrum lasu. Tam też znalazła go ostatnim razem...

_Ron... _

_Zapłacą za to. Zemszczę się._

_Znaleźć, zabić, pomścić..._

Nigdy nie było w niej tyle gniewu. Zdeterminowana sięgnęła do kieszeni po różdżkę i ruszyła przed siebie. Błyskawice raz po raz rozdzierały niebo, niczym srebrny nóż przedzierający czarny aksamit. Gniew przesłonił jej widok czerwoną mgiełką i mimo iż przez światło piorunów było bardzo jasno, ona nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie. Znajdowała się na równinie, gdzie oprócz trawy sięgającej jej do kostek i pojedynczych drzew nie było nic. Szła przed siebie a deszcz przybrał na sile. Po kilku minutach nie widziała nic, oprócz smug wody lejącej się nieba. Zatrzymała się i już miała obrócić się w miejscu, by się deportować, gdy usłyszała za sobą ciche pyknięcie. Znieruchomiała. Wciąż ściskała różdżkę, przez co czuła się pewniej. Wytężyła słuch i oprócz szumu deszczu i grzmotów rozlegających się co jakiś czas usłyszała cichy odgłos nóg osoby przemieszczającej się po mokrej ziemi. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

Nagle odgłos stóp zniknął. Zamiast tego poczuła, że ta osoba jest już bardzo blisko niej. Jakby czytając jej w myślach, człowiek położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, potwierdzając podejrzenia dziewczyny. Dłoń była ciepła i duża, większa od jej własnej, dlatego pomyślała, że tajemniczą personą jest mężczyzna. Gdy usłyszała głos, nie miała już wątpliwości, kim jest ta osoba.

- Zostań – powiedział Severus Snape.

- Nie mogę – szepnęła. – Ja.. Ja muszę ich odnaleźć...

- ... i wpakować się w jeszcze większe kłopoty – dokończył za nią. – Spójrz na mnie – rozkazał.

Powoli odwróciła się twarzą do niego i uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Deszcz znów padał prosto na jej twarz, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Czekała.

- Oni tylko na to czekają. Złapią cię i zabiją, gdy tylko ich odnajdziesz. O to właśnie im chodzi – żeby zabić was wszystkich. Dla nich życie szlam i zdrajców krwi nie ma znaczenia.

Delikatny ton głosu profesora, tak inny niż zazwyczaj, uspokoił ją. Czerwona mgiełka zniknęła, a ona ponownie zalała się łzami. Snape ujął jej dłoń w swoją własną. Ponownie spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Ich wyraz jak zawsze był nieodgadniony, twarz bez wyrazu. Ale w tym momencie nie było nikogo, komu ufałaby bardziej, niż jemu.

Ku zaskoczeniu Snape'a dziewczyna chwyciła się jego szaty i oparła czoło o jego pierś. Nie przepadał za tak bliskimi kontaktami, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o studentów, ale nie protestował. Wiedział, że było jej to potrzebne, emocje jeszcze w niej do końca nie opadły. _Zdumiewające, _pomyślał, _ile gniewu potrafi zebrać w sobie tak niewielka istota. _Położył drugą dłoń na jej włosach czekając, aż się uspokoi.

Gdy wreszcie nadeszła ta chwila, dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego. Już otwierała usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Snape był szybszy.

- Musisz wrócić ze mną do Hogwartu. Tam będziesz bezpieczna.

Ku jego uldze, Hermiona kiwnęła głową. Miał dość użerania się z nieposłusznymi dzieciakami w szkole, więc przynajmniej teraz oszczędzono mu tej wątpliwej przyjemności kłócenia się z dziewczyną.

Wciąż trzymając jej dłoń, obrócił się w miejscu, pociągając Hermionę za sobą w ciemność jeszcze głębszą niż ta, którą opuszczali.

Trzask ich deportacji zagłuszył kolejny grzmot.


	2. Rozdział I

_Rozdział I_

Aportowali się w Hogsmeade w pobliżu Trzech Mioteł. Severus Snape ruszył szybkim krokiem wzdłuż ulicy mijając kolejne zabudowania. Hermiona podążyła za nim - by dotrzymać mu kroku, niemal musiała biec. Nadal było ciemno, lecz nie tak bardzo jak tam, skąd się deportowali. Zbliżał się świt.

Deszcz padał również tu, lecz nie tak mocno. W porównaniu do tamtej burzy była to zaledwie mżawka. Nagły podmuch wiatru sprawił, ze Hermiona skuliła się z zimna. Snape zerknął na nią z ukosa a po chwili westchnął. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Trzymasz w dłoni różdżkę i trzęsiesz się z zimna – powiedział. – Czy naprawdę tak trudno rzucić na siebie zaklęcie odpychające?

Hermiona skrzywiła się i machnęła różdżką. Natychmiast otoczyło ją zaklęcie, które odpychało od niej krople deszczu. Kolejne machnięcie i jej ubranie stało się suche i ciepłe, jak gdyby wisiało długo przed rozpalonym kominkiem. Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Od kiedy to Pannie-Wiem-To-Wszystko potrzebne są moje instrukcje? Wydawałoby się, że znałaś już każdy eliksir na pamięć zanim kazałem go przyrządzić.

Zignorowała tę zaczepkę wiedząc, że Snape próbuje ją sprowokować. Bądź co bądź, nadal była jego uczennicą i miał prawo odejmować punkty Gryffindorowi za pyskowanie profesorowi. Szła dalej z uniesioną głową dotrzymując mężczyźnie kroku. Snape prychnął i ponownie został zignorowany. _Nie myśl sobie, że dam ci się tak łatwo podejść, _pomyślała. _Nie mam już jedenastu lat._

Gdy doszli do bram szkoły, Snape wymruczał inkarnacje i wrota Hogwartu stanęły przed nimi otworem. Hermiona po raz pierwszy zaczęła się zastanawiać, jakie zaklęcia strzegą szkoły. Wiedziała o tych najbardziej podstawowych, jak zaklęcie uniemożliwiające aportację i deportację na terenie Hogwartu, ale była pewna, że na czas wojny Dumbledore dodał kilka uroków od siebie i powiedział o nich jedynie personelowi szkoły.

Drzwi wejściowe nagle otworzyły się przed nimi, gdy znajdowali się zaledwie kilka metrów od wejścia. W progu stał Dumbledore.

- Panno Granger, profesorze Snape – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem. Hermiona zaczęła się obawiać, czy nie oznacza to kłopotów. – Proszę za mną.

Poprowadził ich korytarzami w lochach wprost do gabinetu Snape'a. Dyrektor stanął przed drzwiami i cierpliwie czekał aż właściciel gabinetu otworzy drzwi. Hermiona na początku pomyślała, że to zwykły przejaw uprzejmości ze strony starszego czarodzieja, ale gdy zauważyła poruszające się usta Snape'a gdy podszedł do drzwi zrozumiała, że zabezpieczył swój gabinet dodatkowymi czarami.

Drzwi otworzyły się a Hermiona i Dumbledore podążyli za Snape'em do jego gabinetu. Mistrz Eliksirów wskazał im krzesła przed biurkiem za którym zasiadł. Hermiona niepewnie zajęła miejsce na krześle, zastanawiając się, czego może chcieć dyrektor, który zasiadłszy obok niej, kręcił młynka kciukami i wpatrywał się w Snape'a. Profesor eliksirów odwzajemnił spojrzenie i przez chwilę odbywali między sobą mentalny pojedynek. Po chwili dyrektor westchnął i wstał z krzesła. Krążąc powoli po pokoju zaczął mówić:

- Sprawa, którą chcę z wami omówić, nie jest ani łatwa, ani przyjemna. – Dumbledore zatrzymał się i spojrzał wprost na Hermionę. – Chodzi tu głównie o panią, panno Granger.

- Mówi pan o tym dniu, w którym znalazłam Rona, prawda? – zapytała cicho.

- Dokładnie o tym – powiedział dyrektor. – Ciężko jest pani o tym myśleć, prawda? – Hermiona w odpowiedzi skinęła tylko głową. - Dlatego potrzebne będzie nam to – po tych słowach Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią krótko. Przed nim zmaterializowała się kamienna misa pokryta runami. Hermiona natychmiast ją rozpoznała, choć znała ją tylko z ilustracji w książkach i opisów Harry'ego. Dumbledore chwycił unoszącą się w powietrzu myślodsiewnię i postawił ją na biurku Snape'a, między kałamarzem a stosem pergaminów.

- Myślodsiewnia pozwala na _pozbycie się _myśli, które nie dają nam spokoju, wspomnień, które przykro się wspomina lub które chcemy komuś przekazać – powiedział dyrektor, patrząc prosto w brązowe oczy dziewczyny. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz przelać to wspomnienie tutaj.

- Przepraszam bardzo, że przerywam tę fascynującą przemowę – odezwał się nagle Snape, – ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć, do czego ja jestem tu potrzebny?

- Cierpliwości, Severusie – odparł dyrektor. Snape rzucił niechętne spojrzenie Dumbledore'owi, po czym skierował swój wzrok powrotem na myślodsiewnię.

- Wracając do tego, o czym mówiliśmy – zaczął dyrektor. – Chcesz, by to wspomnienie znalazło się w myślodsiewni?

- Ale ja tego nie zapomnę, to tylko przestanie się tłoczyć w mojej głowie, prawda? – zapytała dziewczyna. Czytała na temat tego artefaktu, ale wolała się upewnić, słysząc potwierdzenie od doświadczonego użytkownika.

Dumbledore skinął tylko głową w odpowiedzi. Hermiona zawahała się przez chwilą, po czym rzekła:

- Zgoda. Zrobię to, tylko że nie bardzo wiem, jak.

Snape prychną na to wyznanie a dziewczyna spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów wilkiem. Zaczynał ją denerwować. Hermiona odwróciła powoli wzrok od Snape'a i ponownie spojrzała na Dumbledore'a.

- Po prostu przyłóż różdżkę do skroni i skup się na tym, czego chcesz się pozbyć. Następnie odciągnij różdżkę od głowy i włóż wspomnienie do myślodsiewni.

Hermiona potaknęła i wyjęła różdżkę. Nie było potrzeby przypominania sobie tej sytuacji – to wspomnienie wciąż kołatało jej się w głowie. Przyłożyła różdżkę do skroni i skupiła się na obrazach, których chciała się pozbyć.

Łzy stawały jej w oczach, gdy znów zobaczyła Rona, leżącego na trawie, zakrwawionego, lecz wciąż żywego, wijącego się z bólu pod klątwą Cruciatus. Gdy odciągnęła różdżkę od skroni poczuła coś bardzo dziwnego, jak gdyby wyciągano jej coś prosto z głowy. Nie bolało, ale nie było to też przyjemne. Poczuła, że coś traci. Wspomnienie, które od miesiąca nie dawało jej spokoju, nagle się zamgliło. Hermiona drżącą ręką strzepnęła srebrne nici z różdżki wprost do kamiennej misy. Wspomnienie wpłynęło bez przeszkód do myślodsiewni, a dziewczyna poczuła się straszne zmęczona.

- Możesz już odejść, Hermiono – powiedział Dumbledore, przypatrując się jej z troską. Hermiona skinęła krótko głową, powiedziała dobranoc obydwu profesorom i wyszła z gabinetu.

Całą drogę do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej rozmyślała nad tym, do czego potrzebne jest jej wspomnienie Snape'owi i Dumbledore'owi, ale po chwili zrezygnowała z prób zrozumienia planów dyrektora. Po pierwsze, stary czarodziej na pewno wie, co robi a po drugie strasznie chciało jej się spać. Więc gdy dotarła do swoich komnat, poszła prosto do łóżka i zasnęła natychmiast po przyłożeniu głowy do poduszki.

Tym razem nie miała żadnych snów, lecz obudziła się tak, jak każdej nocy, o trzeciej nad ranem, zlana zimnym potem.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za Hermioną, Snape zapytał:

- Do czego potrzebne jest ci to wspomnienie, Dumbledore? Czy nie wiemy jeszcze wszystkiego?

- Owszem, Severusie – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor. Zaczął na powrót krążyć po pokoju. – Miałeś styczność z Czarną Magią i nadal ją masz, powinieneś więc poradzić sobie z tym, co chcę byś zrobił.

- Jak wiesz, młody Weasley jest w śpiączce, którą, prawdopodobnie, wywołały klątwy śmierciożerców. Nie miałem serca dręczyć panny Granger tamtej nocy dłużej, niż było to potrzebne – Snape prychnął – więc, by dokładniej zbadać sprawę, potrzebujemy jej wspomnienia. Wejdziesz tam, Severusie – dyrektor wskazał na myślodsiewnię – i przyjrzysz się zaklęciom śmierciożerców. Jest duża szansa, że rozpoznasz część z nich, dzięki czemu może poznamy przyczynę stanu Ronalda i stworzymy odpowiedni eliksir leczący dla niego.

- My? – zapytał z przekąsem Snape. – Chyba chodziło ci o _ja_, bo jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie naszej współpracy nad kociołkiem.

- W istocie, Severusie, lecz zastanawiam się, czy nie znaleźć kogoś na tyle zaznajomionego z eliksirami, kto mógłby ci pomóc w warzeniu.

- Dziękuję, ale nie. Wolę pracować sam – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Więc czas na sprawdzenie mojej teorii. Dalej, Severusie, zobacz, czy uda ci się pomóc chłopakowi.

Snape westchnął i chcąc nie chcąc, pochylił się nad myślodsiewnią i po chwili stał w kuchni Nory, domu państwa Weasley.

Hermiona siedziała przy kuchennym stole nad notatkami z transmutacji, po raz enty powtarzając wyjątki od prawa Gampa i odganiając co jakiś czas kosmyk włosów z twarzy. Naprzeciwko niej siedziała Ginny, bezskutecznie próbując odciągnąć przyjaciółkę od nauki czegoś, co znała już od dawna.

- No chodź – jęknęła ruda. – Ile można się uczyć?

- Jeszcze chwila – mruknęła Hermiona przeczesując palcami włosy. – Jeszcze tylko coś powtórzę i możesz mnie zabrać gdzie tylko chcesz. – Mówiąc to, przerzuciła kartkę i zagłębiła się w lekturze. Ginny westchnęła. Hermiona mówiła to już godzinę temu, czas więc na radykalne środki. Wstała od stołu i poszła do salonu, gdzie pani Weasley polerowała sztućce.

- Hmm – mruknęła, gdy tylko jej córka powiedziała: „Mamo, Hermiona oszalała – od czterech godzin uczy się tego samego!" – Czas przejść od słów do czynów.

To powiedziawszy odłożyła widelec i szmatkę, którą czyściła sztućce, i szybkim krokiem poszła do kuchni z Ginny drepczącą jej po piętach. Molly Weasley stanęła za Hermioną i machnęła różdżką. Wszystkie kartki wyfrunęły sprzed nosa zaskoczonej dziewczyny, lądując na wyciągniętej ręce pani Weasley układając się w schludny stosik.

- Co za...

- Hermiono Jane Granger – powiedziała oficjalnym tonem pani Weasley – masz natychmiast zrobić sobie przerwę! Oszalejesz, jeśli nie przestaniesz choć na chwilę.

- Ale – Hermiona zaczęła swój protest.

- Żadnych ale! – fuknęła pani Weasley. – Idźcie z Ginny na spacer, dobrze to wam zrobi.

Hermiona wyszła naburmuszona z kuchni. Za nią, bez słowa ruszyła Ginny. Gdy znalazły się poza zasięgiem słuchu pani Weasley, Hermiona wybuchła:

- Przerwę! Za rok Owutemy a ja mam przestać się uczyć!

- Hermiono – zaczęła cicho Ginny – nie wmawiaj mi, że uczysz się tylko dla dobrych stopni, przynajmniej teraz.

Hermiona, która burczała buntowniczo pod nosem, zacichła. Ginny ją przejrzała – dziewczyna już od dłuższego czasu zasiadając do nauki nie myślała o ocenach.

- Aż tak to po mnie widać? – zapytała Hermiona. Mówiła szeptem, głos zaczynał jej się trząść.

- Znam cię dobrze, nie zapominaj o tym – powiedziała łagodnie Ginny. – To, że starasz się o tym nie myśleć...

- O tym nie da się tak po prostu przestać myśleć! – krzyknęła Granger. Miała już dość tej rozmowy, chciała uciec jak najdalej od Ginny, od własnych myśli i uczuć. – Mam to wciąż przed oczami, już nie wiem, co gorsze – wiedzieć, że nie żyją, zobaczyć ich w na wpół zniszczonym domu, nad którym wisiał Mroczny Znak...

Urwała. Nie mogła już dłużej o tym mówić, to było zbyt bolesne. Zamknęła oczy i odwróciła się od przyjaciółki. Nie chciała widzieć wyrazu jej oczu.

- Minęło zbyt mało czasu, żebyś mogła..

- Żebym mogła co? Zapomnieć? Ginny, takich rzeczy się nie zapomina – powiedziała Hermiona otwierając oczy, ale nie odwracając się twarzą do rudej. – Czas nie leczy wszystkich ran.

Poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Podniosła głowę i zerknęła w prawo. Ginny trzymała ją pewnie i patrzyła jej prosto w oczy.

- Będzie dobrze. Musi być.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado. Wiedziała, że przyjaciółka będzie ją wspierać w każdej sytuacji.

- Miałyśmy się przejść, pamiętasz?

- Racja – przytaknęła Hermiona. – Gdzie jest Ron? Może poszedłby z nami?

- Ron wyszedł jakąś godzinę temu, nie mówił dokąd idzie. Ale, jeśli chcecie, ja wam mogę potowarzyszyć.

Z domu wyszedł Harry. Dziewczyny przystały na jego propozycję i po chwili cała trójka szła w stronę lasu. Hermiona powiedziała im o polanie, którą kiedyś pokazał jej Ron.

- Może tam go znajdziemy? – zapytał Harry.

Gdy weszli do lasu, ruszyli dobrze widoczną ścieżką w stronę polany – Hermiona prowadziła.

- To tutaj – powiedziała i wpatrzyła się w lukę między drzewami by sprawdzić, czy Rona nie ma na polanie. Gdy dostrzegła, co się tam dzieje, zamarła.

Na ziemi leżała skulona postać, cała we krwi. Nad nią stało trzech śmierciożerców z wycelowanymi różdżkami w bezbronną osobę. Hermiona dopiero po chwili dostrzegła rude włosy.

_Ron..._

W stronę zakrwawionego chłopaka mignęły zaklęcia. Snape obserwujący tą sytuację, zanotował w pamięci ich kolor i ruchy różdżek śmierciożerców. Był z siebie dumny – rozpoznał wszystkie klątwy. Tymczasem nastolatki postanowiły wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. Patronus Pottera, wielki, srebrny jeleń, popędził w stronę Nory. Po chwil cała trójka ruszyła na pomoc Weasley'owi. Śmierciożercy poświecili całą swoją uwagę atakującym nastolatkom, nie zauważyli przybycia pomocy w postaci członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy zaczęli miotać w stronę sług Czarnego Pana zaklęcia. Wspomnienie zamgliło się.

Snape stał w swoim gabinecie przed myślodsiewnią a Dumbledore, siedzący na krześle obok, przypatrywał mu się ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

- I? Jak myślisz, co doprowadziło młodego Weasley'a do takiego stanu?

- Stracił dużo krwi – mruknął Snape, będąc w głębokiej zadumie. Zaczął spacerować po pokoju. – Ale otrzymał w Mungu eliksir uzupełniający krew, uzdrowiciele nie są cymbałami... oberwał kilkoma klątwami tnącymi... Cruciatusem... i jeszcze... jeszcze...

Zatrzymał się raptownie. Wiedział, co spowodowało stan chłopaka.

- _Privare Spiritus... _– szepnął. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Co powoduje to zaklęcie?

- To nowy wynalazek Czarnego Pana – powiedział Snape. – Klątwa ściska układ oddechowy ofiary, pozbawiając ją tchu. Weasley musiał być krótko pod działaniem zaklęcia, skoro jeszcze żyje, ale jednocześnie na tyle długo, by pozbawić tlenu mózg i wprowadzić chłopaka w śpiączkę.

- Czy jest szansa, by cofnąć skutki klątwy? – zapytał Dumbledore.

- Jak już mówiłem, to nowe zaklęcie. Nikt jeszcze nie wynalazł leku na skutki tej klątwy... choć – dodał po chwili namysłu – gdyby odpowiednio zmodyfikować Wywar Żywej Śmierci by odwrócić skutki, może udałoby się stworzyć lek dla tego chłopca. Powtarzam – MOŻE – warknął, gdy Dumbledore nagle się rozpromienił.

- Severusie, wierzę w twoje umiejętności – powiedział dyrektor, nadal uśmiechnięty. – Jak sądzisz, ile czasu zajmie ci ustalenie receptury?

- Najpierw muszę uwarzyć samą bazę, dopiero później spróbować ją zneutralizować i stworzyć właściwy eliksir.

- Dasz radę prowadzić lekcje w czasie badań?

- Może pomyłki tej bandy bałwanów poddadzą mi jakiś pomysł – sarknął Snape.

- Rozumiem, że to oznacza tak – rzekł Dumbledore wstając z krzesła. – Zobaczymy się jutro na śniadaniu. Dobrej nocy, Severusie.

- Dobranoc – odparł Snape. Dumbledore zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i dopiero wtedy profesor eliksirów pozwolił sobie na dłubie westchnięcie. Czeka go długi rok. Przypomniał sobie słowa swego dawnego mentora: _Czas to rzecz względna, Severusie. Gdy ty spędzasz godziny, które wydają się być długie, warząc eliksir w nocy, komuś owy czas wydaje się być krótki, bo pogrążony jest we śnie. Czas jest cenny, niezależnie od tego, czy mija nam szybko, czy wlecze się w nieskończoność._

Tak, pomyślał Snape, czas w tym momencie jest na wagę złota. Zerknął na zegar, wiszący na ścianie – wskazywał wpół do czwartą. Severus uznał, że nie warto się już kłaść. Zażył eliksir energetyzujący i zabrał się za tworzenie Wywaru Żywej Śmierci.


	3. Rozdział II

_Rozdział II_

Hermiona usiadła ostrożnie na łóżku i rozejrzała się dokoła. Nie wiedziała, co ją obudziło, a na pewno nie były to nocne koszmary. Sięgnęła prawą ręką po różdżkę leżącą na szafce nocnej i wyszeptawszy pośpiesznie: „_Lumos" _ponownie omiotła wzrokiem pokój.

Komnaty prefekt naczelnej składały się z trzech pokoi – salonu, łazienki i sypialni. Wszystkie pokoje były utrzymane w barwach Gryffindoru – złocie i czerwieni, wyjątek stanowiła łazienka z białą, marmurową posadzką i ciemnozielonymi kafelkami na ścianach. Sypialnia nie była dużym pomieszczeniem, choć na tyle wielkim, żeby pomieścić sporych rozmiarów łóżko z kolumienkami. Ściany pokoju utrzymane były w ciemnoczerwonym kolorze, doskonale pasującym do złotych zasłon. Mahoniowa szafa stała w po lewej stronie drzwi, a komoda – po prawej. Po obu stronach łóżka stały szafki nocne z tego samego drewna, co pozostałe meble.

Wzrok Hermiony zatrzymał się na komodzie i dziewczyna o mało co krzyknęła. Z mebla przypatrywała się jej para dużych, okrągłych zielonych oczu.

- Zgredek przeprasza, Zgredek nie chciał panienki przestraszyć – pisnął domowy skrzat na widok jej przerażonej miny. Bo to właśnie Zgredek, były skrzat domowy rodziny Malfoyów, siedział na mahoniowym meblu i przypatrywał się dziewczynie ze strachem w oczach. Hermiona westchnęła i rozluźniła się.

- Spokojnie, nic się nie stało – uspokoiła go. Spojrzała czujnie w jego wielkie oczy i zapytała: - Co tu tutaj robisz? Jest strasznie późno.

Skrzat zerknął na nią z niepokojem.

- Zgredek wie, ale Harry Potter poprosił Zgredka, żeby się upewnił, że panienka Granger wróciła do swoich komnat. Harry Potter się martwi, panienko – dodał, i tym razem to on przyglądał się jej z uwagą. – Harry Potter sir jest pani przyjacielem. Nie chce, żeby coś się pani stało.

Hermiona przymknęła oczy i zastanowiła się. Musi rozegrać to dokładnie, ani Ginny ani Harry nie mogą się dowiedzieć o celu jej nocnej „wycieczki".

- Powiedz Harry'emu... oczywiście, jeśli jeszcze nie śpi... że wróciłam cała i zdrowa. Dodaj jeszcze, żeby się nie martwił, oraz że porozmawiam z nim na śniadaniu.

Skrzat skłonił się jej głęboko i deportował się z trzaskiem. Hermiona opadła na poduszki i, zgasiwszy różdżkę, odłożyła ją na szafkę. Musi wstać grubo przed śniadaniem, żeby opracować plan rozmowy, ale spodziewała się, że łatwo jej tego nie odpuszczą. _Zanosi się na ciężki dzień, _pomyślała zamykając oczy. _Zwłaszcza, że jutro są eliksiry. _Z tą mało optymistyczną wersją najbliższej przyszłości w głowie, Hermiona przewróciła się na drugi bok i zasnęła.

- Gdzieś ty była?

- Masz pojęcie, jak się martwiliśmy?

- Harry chciał już iść do Dumbledore'a!

- Nie wiem, co wy dwoje robicie w Gryffindorze – wasze syki idealnie pasują do atmosfery w barwach zdecydowanie zielonych – warknęła Hermiona. Siedziała przy stole gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali; po jej lewej zasiadł Harry, a po prawej Ginny. Sala była prawie pusta – była siódma, czyli czas, kiedy hogwartczycy budzili się do życia, dopiero marząc o śniadaniu. Tego dnia wyjątek stanowiła trójka gryfonów, kilku krukonów (którzy uwielbiali pokazywać światu, jak bardzo poświęcają swój czas nauce, nawet podczas posiłków) i jeden ślizgon, który posiadał bardzo charakterystyczną, jasnoblond czuprynę.

Hermiona była na nogach już od półtorej godziny, najwyraźniej podobnie jak jej przyjaciele. _No, chyba że w ogóle nie spali tej nocy, _pomyślała Granger. Zaledwie przekroczyła próg swojego mieszkania prefekt naczelnej, dwie ręce chwyciły ją pod ramiona i prawie siłą zaciągnęły do Wielkiej Sali. Zdążyła zarejestrować tylko długie, rude włosy i okrągłe okulary, a już byli na miejscu. W pokazie najwyższej inteligencji, Hermiona domyśliła się, że musieli pilnować drzwi jej mieszkania jak pies miski od dłuższego czasu. Oczywiście, mieli prawo być na nią źli, więc słowa, które syczeli jej do uszu od dziesięciu minut były jak najbardziej usprawiedliwione, ale, na litość, wszystko ma swoje granice. Wcale nie tak delikatny przytyk Hermiony do tego, że bardziej pasowałby im wąż a nie lew, uraziła ich gryfońską dumę, więc przez kilka dłuższych chwil panowała pełna napięcia cisza, przerywana co jakiś czas kichnięciami jednego z krukonów. Jego towarzysze obserwowali go uważnie i sporządzali notatki. Najwyraźniej testowali na nim swój kolejny genialny wynalazek (dwa tygodnie temu owy kichający krukon ni stąd ni zowąd zamienił się na minutę w strusia, po czym powrócił do swojego pierwotnego wyglądu – jego kumple byli wniebowzięci, notowali tak zawzięcie, jakby się paliło). Pierwszy pękł Harry.

- Na gacie Merlina, Hermiono! – krzyknął Potter. Krukon kichnął potężnie, rozległ się huk i głowa chłopaka zamieniła się w arbuz. Zbulwersowani przerywaniem pilnego doświadczenia młodzi naukowcy spojrzeli na Harry'ego z wyrzutem, lecz gdy tylko rozległ się wybuch obrócili się do swego kolegi i powrócili do radosnych notatek i obserwacji, jak arbuz z powrotem zamienia się w głowę. Hermiona wywróciła oczami na popisy piątorocznych krukonów i spojrzała Potterowi w oczy. Spodziewała się ujrzeć gniew, może frustrację, lecz zobaczyła smutek i strach. Westchnęła.

- Harry, naprawdę chciałabym móc wam powiedzieć, ale nie mogę. Wiem, że się martwiliście – dodała prędko, widząc, że chłopak chce jej przerwać – ale nie zrobiłam nic głupiego. – _Nie do końca._

- Miona, wiesz przecież, że już zawsze będziemy _trochę _przewrażliwieni na punkcie czyjegoś… znikania – powiedziała cicho Ginny. Hermiona popatrzyła na nią spokojnie.

- Wiem, na miejscu któregokolwiek z was czułabym się tak samo, wierzcie mi – powiedziała. – Ale jednocześnie ufam wam i wiem, że świadomie nie wystawicie się na niebezpieczeństwo, i jesteście bardziej ostrożni. Nie wywinęlibyście takich numerów, jak dwa lata temu, choć i wtedy powinniście byli być równie rozważni co teraz.

- Przestań – warknął Harry. Dwa lata temu odbyła się owa tragiczna w skutkach wyprawa do ministerstwa. – Uciekasz od odpowiedzi.

- Przecież mówiłam, że… - zaczęła Hermiona, ale Potter znów jej przerwał.

- Ale nie powiedziałaś _kto ci zabronił, _i przede wszystkim – _dlaczego._

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Trójka była pochłonięta rozmową tak bardzo, że nie zauważyła, jak do Wielkiej Sali zaczynają napływać zaspani uczniowie, ziewający i przeciągający się w drodze do stołów. Nawet gdyby konwersacja tak bardzo ich nie wciągnęła, nie mogliby wyłapać w tłumie Draco Malfoya, który spokojnym krokiem zbliżał się do nich. Zdążyli już do niego dołączyć jego dwaj goryle – Crabbe i Goyle.

- Widzisz, chodziło o Rona i jego… wypadek – odpowiedziała w końcu Hermiona. Starała się mówić cicho, by nikt ich nie usłyszał, lecz nie mogła zauważyć Malfoy'a, który stał tuż za nią.

- Ach tak? – zapytał Draco, ironicznie unosząc brew. Trójka gryfonów obróciła się szybko; Harry sięgał już po różdżkę, ale Hermiona zacisnęła palce na jego nadgarstku. Nie chciała, by jej przyjaciel wpakował się w kłopoty – Malfoy był drugim prefektem naczelnym, i za bójkę z nim miałby jeszcze większe kłopoty niż normalnie.

- Weasley to faktycznie wypadek, nie tylko w rodzinie – powiedział chłodno Malfoy. Ginny zrobiła się czerwona, a Harry zacisnął pięści. Hermiona nie dała nic po sobie poznać – patrzyła beznamiętnie w szare oczy Dracona czekając na ciąg dalszy. – Ten idiota po prostu znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Jednak to zawsze jeden rudy czerep mniej na froncie, czyż nie?

- Bardzo ci to na rękę, prawda, Malfoy? – zapytała Hermiona. Głos miała chłodny, zdecydowany, opanowany. – Zawsze to jeden mniej, który będzie miał okazję nakopać ci do tyłka.

Malfoy prychnął. Harry i Ginny uśmiechnęli się złośliwie.

- Gotowa jestem się założyć, że miałeś szeroki wkład w ten _wypadek._

Draco pochylił się nad Hermioną tak nisko, że tylko ona mogła usłyszeć słowa, które wyszeptał jej do ucha: - I tu się pani myli, pani prefekt. – Po czym wyprostował się, i patrząc z góry na dziewczynę, dodał głośniej: - Pomyślałby kto: jedyna osoba poza krukonami która notuje każde słowo z wykładu Binnsa, i poza tym nie wie nic o historii magii. Szkoda, naprawdę szkoda. Żegnaj, Granger – skinął minimalnie głową, nawet nie patrząc na pozostałą dwójkę, po czym odszedł w stronę sali wejściowej. Crabbe i Goyle podążyli za nim jak dwa gigantyczne cienie.

Hermiona spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół – ich miny wskazywały na gwałtowny spadek IQ.

- Co… co on ci powiedział? – zapytała Ginny.

- Że się mylę – odparła krótko.

Zaklęcia i dwie godziny zielarstwa minęły spokojnie, nie licząc tego, że Neville o mało co nie wysadził klasy zaklęć w powietrze, ale sytuacje post apokaliptyczne na lekcjach z udziałem Longbottoma stały się normą, więc skoro nikt nie został ranny, cała ta historia stała się kolejną szkolną legendą.

Hermiona szła do klasy historii magii z Harrym, rozważając w duchu słowa Dracona. _O co mu chodziło? To przecież oczywiste, że słucham Binnsa, połowa roku bierze ode mnie notatki, ale… Czyżbym coś przeoczyła? _

Hermiona rozejrzała się po sali historii – nie wygląda na to, żeby coś się w niej zmieniło, zresztą nigdy nie rozglądała się po niej, skupiona na słowach profesora i, wbrew pozorom, walcząca z usypiającym tonem jego głosu. Była nieco mniejsza niż sala zaklęć, transmutacji czy obrony przed czarną magią, co było dość zrozumiałe, gdyż tutaj odbywały się zajęcia teoretyczne, a w wyżej wymienionych niezbędne było miejsce do praktyki. Na ścianach wisiało kilka obrazów, głównie przedstawiających bitwy i przebiegi rebelii, a raczej miały przedstawiać, gdyż postaci często brakowało, a pozostali nawet nie myśleli o działaniach wojennych – rozmawiali cicho, a gdy zaczynały się zajęcia słuchali wykładu lub, jak większość studentów, spali. Było też kilka portretów, na których to namalowane postaci drapały się po nosie bądź opuszczały swoje ramy odwiedzając inne obrazy w zamku. Z tyłu klasy, na szerokich stolikach stały makiety przedstawiające plany bitew i miniaturowe katapulty. Za katedrą profesora była tablica, a po jej lewej stronie kilka infografik. Jedna z nich pokazywała, jak uzbrojony był gobliński rebeliant, druga jak wyglądała forteca wyżej wymienionych, a trzecia – tajemniczo wyglądające maski. Hermiona uznała, że są to maski śmierciożerców i wzdrygała się za każdym razem, kiedy jej wzrok zabłądził na tę planszę.

Rozpoczął się wykład. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a prawie wszyscy studenci pogrążyli się w półśnie. Wyjątek stanowiła rzecz jasna Hermiona, ale nawet ona nie do końca była obecna w sali historii magii. Mimo że notowała słowa profesora z dokładnością dziennikarki, to tak naprawdę była skupiona na tym, co rano powiedział jej Malfoy. _Do czego to doszło, _prychnęła w duchu. _Hermiona Granger przejmuje się słowami czystokrwistego dupka Malfoya. Faktycznie, coś musi być ze mną nie tak. _

- Eliksir, który będziecie dziś ważyć, jest równie złożony, co wasze procesy myślowe, więc sądzę, że nawet Potter nie będzie miał z nim problemu. Strona dwieście osiemnaście. _Do roboty. _

Dwie godziny w lochach. Ostatnie lekcje tego dnia; i dobrze, bo Hermiona była już zmęczona. Nerwy związane z rozmową z przyjaciółmi i tym dziwnym wyskokiem Dracona zaczęły się na niej odbijać, i w tej chwili marzyła już tylko o herbacie i fotelu przed kominkiem w jej komnatach. Zaczęła siekać imbir z rozwagą – eliksir zapomnienia faktycznie był prosty w przyrządzeniu, lecz wymagał niezwykłej precyzji w przygotowaniu składników.

- Potter, gdybyś myślał trochę wolniej, to zacząłbyś się cofać. Doprawdy, Longbottom wydaje się być przy tobie geniuszem. Powiedz, co jest napisane w punkcie piątym.

- Zamieszaj trzy razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, zmniejsz płomień pod kociołkiem i mieszaj w lewo do uzyskania koloru błękitnego.

- Wykonałeś cały ten punkt?

- Tak.

- Kłamiesz – syknął Snape. – Gdybyś mieszał trzy razy w prawo _otrzymałbyś _błękit, a skoro mieszałeś w lewo przez cały czas…

Zanurzył chochlę w kociołku Harry'ego, wyciągnął ją i wylał z niej płyn barwy szaro-brązowej. Hermiona usłyszała chichoty ślizgonów.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, panie Potter. Czyżby pan zapomniał, że nie wolno opowiadać kłamstw?

Snape uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i machnięciem różdżki usunął zawartość kociołka Harry'ego, po czym ruszył dalej między stolikami, krytykując gryfonów i odejmując im punkty. Doszedł do stanowiska Hermiony. Jej eliksir miał doskonałą błękitną barwę. Nie mówiąc nic Snape minął ją. Dziewczyna, trochę zdumiona zachowaniem Mistrza Eliksirów, odetchnęła w duchu. Była już dość denerwowana tego dnia, gdyby zaczął jej wytykać błahostki mogłoby to się skończyć kiepsko.

- Zostało pięć minut! Jeśli wasz eliksir był wykonywany zgodnie z instrukcjami, to po dodaniu ostatniej partii imbiru z błękitnego powinien stać się bezbarwny.

Hermiona ostrożnie dodała resztę imbiru i, jak mówił punkt ósmy, zamieszała pięć razy w lewo. Wywar stracił barwę i w tej chwili wyglądał jak zwykła woda.

- Rzućcie zaklęcie zastoju i wynocha. Kto nie będzie miał eliksiru o właściwej konsystencji, lub – spojrzał złośliwie na Harry'ego – nie będzie miał go w ogóle, otrzymuje zero punktów. Na co czekacie – warknął. – Jazda mi stąd!

Uczniowie wyszli z sali pomrukując buntowniczo. Hermiona o swoją pracę była spokojna, lecz Harry nie może sobie pozwolić na takie oceny. Wspięła się na palce i odszukała kruczoczarną czuprynę wśród tłumu idącego na kolację. Podbiegła do Pottera i chwyciła go za ramię.

Harry obrócił się i spojrzał przyjaciółce w oczy. Był wkurzony.

- Harry, nie skupiasz się na lekcjach, nawet na obronie. Co się z tobą dzieje? – Autentyczna troska w głosie Hermiony trochę złagodziła gniew młodego Pottera. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, chwycił dziewczynę za nadgarstek i zaciągnął ją do pustej klasy transmutacji, tej samej – jak zauważyła Granger – której używali na czwartym roku do ćwiczenia zaklęć na Turniej Trójmagiczny.

Harry chyba też to zauważył, bo skrzywił się lekko, wspomnienia sprawiały mu ból.

- No więc? – zapytała Hermiona. – Co się dzieje?

Harry przeczesał palcami włosy. Był odwrócony do niej plecami, patrzył przez okno na błonia. Hermiona czekała cierpliwie, aż ubierze swoje myśli w słowa. W końcu chłopak odwrócił się do niej – Granger widziała rozpacz w jego oczach.

- Nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym, niż ten wypadek, lecz jeszcze miesiąc temu nie było tak źle. Owszem, budziłem się w nocy przez koszmary, ale teraz… nie dość, że są jeszcze gorsze, to śnią mi się co noc. – Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Nie wiem, czy to sprawka Voldemorta, który znowu zaczyna się bawić tym połączeniem, nie wiem. – Opuścił dłonie i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Rozpacz zamieniła się w przerażenie. – Hermiono, czy ja wariuję?

- Wariujesz czy nie, musisz iść z tym do dyrektora – oświadczyła stanowczo Hermiona. – Jeśli faktycznie jest tak, jak mówisz, i to Voldemort bawi się twoim umysłem, to… pamiętasz, jak to się skończyło ostatnim razem.

- Pamiętam, i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. – Odwrócił się z powrotem do okna. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i patrzył w dal. Hermiona patrzyła na przyjaciela z napięciem, niemalże widząc, jak w jego głowie kształtuje się decyzja. Nagle chłopak odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi. Zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce i spojrzał na Hermionę.

- Po kolacji pójdę prosto do dyrektora. Mam już dość chorych zabaw Riddle'a moim kosztem.


End file.
